


Si j'avais le cœur, dur comme de la pierre

by Voracity



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malpregnant, Peppermint Maid is a mom, Postpartum Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Il y avait quand même des bons côtés à être composé de sucre et, par extension, de chewing-gum.Déjà, vous pouviez modeler votre apparence. Après, vous étiez extrêmement souple, les chocs physiques se résorbaient rapidement…Mais il y avait aussi des inconvénients, fallait pas croire.Et, actuellement, le prince Gumball était face à l’un d’entre eux.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Si j'avais le cœur, dur comme de la pierre

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Encore un ajout pour ce fandom !**
> 
> **La physique magnifique et magique des Bonbons m'a donné une idée que je ne pouvais qu'exploiter !**
> 
> **Tout se passe dans les terres d'Aaa, la version genderbend créée par le roi des Glaces.**
> 
> **Disclaimers : - L'univers d'Adventure Time appartient à Pendleton Ward.**
> 
> **\- Le nom de la fic provient de la chanson "Cœur de chewing-gum" de Brigitte (J'ai hésité quel vers prendre, à vrai dire).**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

Il y avait quand même des bons côtés à être composé de sucre et, par extension, de chewing-gum.

Déjà, vous pouviez modeler votre apparence. Après, vous étiez extrêmement souple, les chocs physiques se résorbaient rapidement…

Mais il y avait aussi des inconvénients, fallait pas croire.

Et, actuellement, le prince Gumball était face à l’un d’entre eux.

-Comment ça, mon corps a créé un utérus ?

-C’est en tout cas ce que déclarent les tests, mon prince, déclara Crème glacée.

Et pour prouver sa bonne foi, il lui tendit les scans où l’organe en question était clairement visible.

-Mais ce n’est pas possible… balbutia le prince.

Mais la preuve était là, sous ses yeux et dans ses mains.

Grimaçant, il porta sa main à son bas-ventre, le massant machinalement.

-Je ne suis pourtant plus en pleine puberté… Mon corps ne devrait plus faire ce genre de bêtise…

C’était assez habituel que, durant leurs croissances, les bonbons produisent des organes en supplément, le sucre ne sachant pas toujours où se placer correctement.

La preuve, lui, il avait eu droit à un deuxième foie, ce qui avait été inquiétant, mais sa disparition -ou plutôt son absorption- s’était bien déroulée.

Mais ça faisait longtemps que sa production de sucre et sa répartition s’étaient stabilisées et qu’il ne grandissait plus. Ça devait être derrière lui, normalement.

Et pourtant, malgré son âge avancé, son corps avait encore envie de faire des folies.

-Il faudra faire attention, tant qu’il ne sera pas résorbé, vous pouvez tomber enceint. Assurez-vous de bien vous protéger. C’est compris, prince ?

Le regard entendu de son médecin royal aurait pu le faire caraméliser sur place mais il parvînt à se reprendre rapidement.

Non mais, quelqu’un dans ce royaume pouvait-il s’occuper de ses fesses au lieu des siennes ? C’était vraiment la preuve d’une époque pacifique…

Très digne, le prince quitta la pièce, les clichés plaqués contre son torse, mais il courut dans les couloirs une fois hors de vue, pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Une fois au calme et éloigné des possibles ragots, il examina plus minutieusement les scans.

Qu’est-ce qui lui tombait encore sur le coin du nez ?

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se couvrit le visage de ses mains, couinant de gêne et de désespoir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive à lui ? Et, surtout, pourquoi maintenant, parmi toutes les années de sa longue vie ?

Avant, il y a quelques temps, ç’aurait été juste gênant, mais là… _maintenant_ …

Il resta allongé sur son lit, le regard dans le vague, pendant de nombreuses heures, ne sachant pas quoi penser.

En fait, il réagit uniquement lorsqu’on frappa à sa porte-fenêtre.

Il quitta sa couche pour la rejoindre, notant pensivement que le soleil s’était déjà couché. Depuis combien de temps se morfondait-il dans sa chambre ? Ce n’était pas très digne d’un prince, ça…

Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, il tira les rideaux et les battants, permettant à Marshall d’entrer dans la pièce.

Marshall.

Pas vraiment celui qu’il avait le plus envie de voir en ce moment.

Fionna et Cake, oui, pourquoi pas. Elles auraient ri de sa mésaventure, une fois que l’aventurière aurait compris sa situation.

Ses autres sujets l’auraient taquiné en l’appelant « princesse » et en lui demandant s’il allait en profiter pour pondre la descendance.

Mais Marshall…

-Bonsoir Bubbs.

Son petit sourire faisait saillir ses canines. C’était un détail qu’il avait toujours trouvé un peu perturbant, et d’autant plus depuis qu’ils partageaient leur intimité.

-Bonsoir Marshall.

Sa voix tenait plus du crapaud pour le coup. Il n’en fallut pas plus à son petit ami pour qu’il flaire son malaise. Oups.

-T’as pas l’air bien. Tu es malade ? Non, je sais, tu es sous le choc, parce que ma nouvelle chemise est magnifique !

En effet, il ne portait pas son ordinaire chemise à carreaux noirs et rouges -même sous la torture, Gumball n’avouera jamais ô combien il l’adorait- mais une d’un bleu pastel.

-T’as oublié d’enlever l’étiquette, sourit-il.

Récupérant une paire de ciseaux sur son bureau, il s’approcha du vampire, lui indiquant de descendre afin qu’il l’en libère.

-Une occasion particulière pour que tu fasses les boutiques ?

Il s’était de nouveau éloigné, sous le prétexte de jeter l’étiquette et de ranger les ciseaux. Mais plus il pouvait retarder l’annonce par une conversation badine et mieux c’était… pour lui.

Mais, pendant qu’il lui tournait le dos, Marshall avait de nouveau décollé et se promenait dans la chambre, fouinant plus par habitude que par nécessité.

-Elle était jolie, alors je l’ai achetée, tout simplement.

La vie était simple quand on s’appelait Marshall Lee.

Elle l’était beaucoup moins quand on était le prince Gumball et qu’on venait de passer son check-up mensuel.

À ce souvenir, il se tourna comme un robot en direction du lit où les scans se trouvaient toujours. Oh, nom d’un Glob, il ne fallait pas que Marshall les voie !

D’un magnifique pas raide de planche en chêne, il rejoignit son lit et attrapa les clichés, les glissant sous le meuble, l’air épouvanté. Mais une épouvante robotique. Un peu comme s’il était coincé la main dans la porte de son four et qu’il n’avait pas bien réalisé.

-T’es pas très bavard, ce soir, soupira son compagnon.

Il vint s’asseoir à ses côtés, un peu triste. Les humeurs du prince n’étaient jamais faciles.

-Tu m’en veux encore pour avoir échangé le sel et le sucre ?

Peut-être aurait-il dû sauter sur l’occasion et râler, comme à son habitude, alors qu’en son for intérieur, il lui avait déjà pardonné, rien que pour la bouille coupable qu’il lui avait adressée à la découverte de la farce.

Mais non, il avait le cerveau encore tout retourné, donc il ne dit rien. À la place, il l’enlaça sans mot dire et ne bougea pas. Il était bien, là, dans les bras du roi des vampires. Peut-être que s’il fermait les yeux, tout cela n’aura pas existé ? Genre, un retour aux choses normales ? Ou un autre organe modifié, mais pas l’apparition d’un _utérus_ ?

Marshall fixa Bubbs sans comprendre. Il n’avait jamais été vraiment câlin -enfin, pas sans des heures à le titiller- ni très démonstratif. En fait, si on oubliait les chocs émotionnels (tels les enlèvements ou les plausibles apocalypses créées par Fionna et Cake), Bubbs était plutôt coincé, sentimentalement parlant.

Ils travaillent dessus depuis le début de leur récente histoire, d’ailleurs.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Marshall était très mitigé quant à l’étreinte du prince.

Était-ce le fruit de leurs efforts ? Ou, plus vraisemblablement, était-il, une fois de plus, pris dans une de ses interminables crises de manque de confiance en lui (c’était dingue le nombre de fois que le vampire s’était retrouvé à lui remonter le moral, alors qu’il chouinait qu’il était un nul et ne méritait l’affection de personne, Marshall compris).

Quelle que soit la raison de son état, il valait mieux ne pas trop le bousculer. Tant pis pour sa curiosité… et sa libido vu la chiffe molle qu’il étreignait.

🧛🏻‍♂️🍬

  
  


Le prince Gumball cuisinait avec attention. Du moins, d’un point de vue extérieur.

Dans sa tête, c’était un vrai fouillis.

Ça faisait déjà une bonne semaine qu’il cachait les scans dans son bureau, dans le tiroir verrouillé, voulant tout raconter à son amant puis, la seconde d’après, repoussant cette idée.

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il fallait faire. De toute façon, ça disparaîtra bientôt. Ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête sur un minuscule détail qui ne sera bientôt plus qu’un souvenir…

Oui, juste un minuscule détail…

Les muffins s’écrasèrent sur le sol alors qu’il portait les mains à son ventre, sourd subitement.

Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? À son sujet ? À son couple ?

Gumball ne sortit de ses réflexions qu’à l’arrivée de Pepper qui le secoua un peu, inquiet.

-Tout va bien, votre majesté ?

Elle fixa les gâteaux par terre.

Le prince n’était pas très maladroit de nature et était doté d’une concentration exemplaire lorsqu’il habitait les cuisines royales. Ce genre d’accident était rare, si ce n’était pas inexistant, depuis qu’il avait dépassé l’adolescence.

-Euh… oui oui, tout va bien. J’ai un peu chaud.

Il tira un peu sur son col pour illustrer son excuse, lui souriant timidement.

Il en fallait plus pour apaiser sa gouvernante, mais elle fit semblant de le croire, le quittant en lui conseillant d’aller se promener dans la journée, ce qu’il assura faire.

Ce sera toujours mieux que gâcher des ingrédients dans sa cuisine…

Résultat, le prince se trouva à déambuler parmi les buissons à la menthe et les allées de dragées sans aucun but, mais sentant parfaitement le regard de Pepper sur lui. Impossible de rentrer tant qu’elle ne se sera pas lassée. Et ça pouvait être très long.

Elle le couvait depuis qu’il n’était qu’une pépite de sucre et l’avait régulièrement épaulé durant les années qui avaient suivi le décès de ses parents.

Autant dire que niveau patience… elle en avait à revendre.

Fatigué de ses nuits trop courtes et de ses réflexions trop changeantes, il soupira et se laissa tomber au pied d’un arbre barbe à papa.

La migraine le menaçait mais il était incapable de l’apaiser. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu’il prenne une décision. Mais quelle qu’elle fut, elle serait lourde de conséquences. Du moins le pensait-il.

Soupirant de nouveau, il s’allongea sur l’herbe, savourant la douce odeur mentholée qui apaisait quelque peu sa tête.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais quelque chose à me dire ?

Rouvrant les yeux, Gumball ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver son petit ami à deux mètres du sol, protégé du soleil par son ombrelle.

-Bonjour, tenta-t-il.

Marshall soupira légèrement et vint s’asseoir à ses côtés.

-Bonjour.

Et il ne dit rien d’autre, jouant avec le manche de l’objet et fixant son regard sur une fontaine plus loin, offrant au prince une vision des plus agréables.

Il le contemplait, cherchant presque à graver son image dans ses souvenirs, appréciant son actuel air doux, pensif.

Mais quand il lui refit face, il comprit qu’il était blessé.

-Tu me caches quelque chose Bubbs, tu ne peux pas me mentir sur ça, au moins.

-Ce n’est rien, finit-il par avouer. Dans peu de temps, ça va s’arranger tout seul et ce sera comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

Il ajouta un petit sourire pour le convaincre mais l’air froid et dur de son compagnon le glaça intérieurement.

-Ce n’est pas comme ça que marche une relation, Bubbs. C’est de la communication, de l’échange. Et ce n’est pas parce que ça va s’arranger tout seul que tu as raison de le garder pour toi.

-C’est sûr que tu dois tellement t’y connaître, toi, répliqua-t-il sur un ton cinglant. Laisse-moi deviner, c’est tes parents qui t’ont appris ça ? Oh non, suis-je bête, ce sont tes innombrables relations !

C’était immature et petit de s’attaquer ainsi au vampire, mais il détestait quand il lui parlait comme ça. S’il n’avait pas envie de se confesser, rien ni personne n’y parviendrait ! Il était prince, garder des secrets, c’était toute sa vie, son éducation !

Alors, lorsque Marshall se tourna vers lui, le visage de pierre et les yeux presque rouges, il sut qu’il avait franchi une limite invisible, que faire machine arrière serait non seulement complexe mais aussi pratiquement impossible.

Il ne pourrait rattraper ses mots, il ne ferait que s’enfoncer. Il n’avait que deux choix : soutenir ce regard de glace ou détourner le sien. Quel que serait son choix, ce ne serait qu’une question de fierté.

Il fit les deux, ne regardant le sol que lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer, entre le chagrin et la tension.

Lorsqu’il les releva, il était seul.

Loin d’en être satisfait comme il aurait pu l’être dans d’autres circonstances, il se recroquevilla, se sentant comme brisé, l’âme plus gelée que jamais.

Était-ce sa destinée ? Vivre et mourir seul ?

Mais il ne put rester plus longtemps à ressasser ses sombres pensées. Le pas martial des gardes bananes était impossibles à manquer. S’ils le voyaient ainsi, ils allaient prendre peur. Et il n’avait définitivement pas l’énergie pour calmer les débordements craintifs de son peuple.

Se relevant, il épousseta sa tenue, machinalement.

Ses mains passèrent sur son ventre et, de là, glissèrent plus bas, marquant un nouvel arrêt.

Dire que tout venait de là. Un excédent de sucre ayant décidé de vivre sa vie et de faire ce qu’il voulait, au mépris des convenances et du bon sens.

S’il n’avait pas été là, rien ne serait arrivé.

S’il n’avait pas été là…

Mais oui…

🧛🏻‍♂️🍬

-Prince Gumball ? Vous êtes souffrant ?

Le docteur observa son patient et souverain reprendre son souffle, le passant déjà au crible de son regard pour trouver le moindre indice de sa présence.

-L’utérus, haleta-t-il, vous pourrez me le retirer ?

Quel idiot, il aurait dû commencer par ça, au moment même où il avait eu les clichés entre les mains. Ça lui aurait épargné bien des inquiétudes et des secrets.

Mais l’air hésitant de Crème glacée lui en dit plus que ses mots.

Il fallait laisser faire la nature…

-Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez repasser des examens afin que l’on puisse constater son évolution. Peut-être que c’est déjà absorbé ?

Le sourire rassurant du médecin n’apaisa pas les craintes du prince, mais il décida de faire bonne figure. Perdre ses moyens serait une invitation à se confier et là, c’était juste hors de question. Ses problèmes personnels, il les gardait pour lui.

Il les cadenassait au fond de lui, dans le coin le plus sombre de son esprit et de son cœur, ne laissait personne s’en approcher.

Car, si les autres apprenaient qui il était vraiment…

Il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Ôtant ses vêtements et enfilant la blouse, il s’allongea sur la table médicale et attendit.

L’examen en tant que tel n’était pas vraiment long, c’était attendre les résultats qui l’était.

Il fixait ses mains, frissonnant légèrement à cause du vêtement. Il était bien trop nerveux pour se rhabiller et restait donc en blouse aérée, sentant sans mal le métal froid qui paraissait augmenter son malaise.

Lorsque, enfin, Dr Crème glacée survint, les papiers à la main, il arborait un air étrange qui ne le rassura en rien.

Il ouvrit la bouche et… rien.

Gumball pouvait le fixer avec son plus beau regard désespéré, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, masquant le moindre de ses mots.

Il attrapa les clichés presque mécaniquement, les fixant sans comprendre, ne sentant que la main sur son épaule avant que le médecin ne le quitte, le laissant seul.

Les scans se froissaient lentement entre ses mains alors qu’il regardait sans les voir.

Quand le bruit revint, il parut exploser au creux de ses oreilles, apportant un mal de crâne atroce, mais il se contenta de plisser les yeux.

Sur le papier, il repéra aisément l’organe intrus. Mais il aperçut aussi autre chose. Comme une… tache, à défaut d’un meilleur terme.

Le prince tourna les pages pour s’en assurer.

Si les sciences n’étaient pas son domaine d’expertise, il avait des connaissances relativement pointues dans certaines zones. Les indications ne lui étaient donc pas aussi obscures qu’elles pourraient l’être pour un non pratiquant.

Et la note qui y avait été accolée l’était encore moins.

« Revenir passer une échographie pour confirmation. »

Nom d’un Glob, qu’est-ce qui lui tombait sur le coin du nez ?

🧛🏻‍♂️🍬

Marshall contemplait les murs de sa maison d’un air renfrogné.

Il n’était pas sorti depuis presque une semaine et avait déjà viré Fionna trois fois.

Oui, il broyait du noir, mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il voulait qu’on l’en sorte. Pour le moment, il se complaisait dans les ténèbres.

Après tout, il était un vampire, non ?

Les canines enfoncées dans une pomme, il suçait pensivement sa couleur mais ça ne remplissait ni son estomac, ni son cœur.

Le premier se tordait encore et encore, quant au second…

Il n’était plus qu’un muscle inutile.

En tant que mort, il ne battait pas, évidemment, mais il ne s’était jamais aussi senti vivant qu’auprès de Bubbs.

Il adorait goûter le sirop qui coulait dans ses veines, aspirer le rose de sa peau, jouer avec la flexibilité de son corps, briser son masque royal et se repaître de ses émotions.

Le taquiner était un de ses passe-temps favoris, avec celui de se nourrir de lui.

Il disait toujours « non » mais avait avoué adorer l’expérience. Depuis, Marshall ne s’était jamais interdit de recommencer, le poussant un peu parfois mais obtenant toujours gémissements et prières.

Mais au milieu de ces rêveries et souvenirs, le même revenait. Celui de la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. L’air préoccupé de son amant, son refus d’en parler et ses tentatives pour minimiser l’affaire. Son manque de confiance en lui. Ses moqueries.

Et à chaque fois, il sentait la colère rugir en lui, brûlant ses veines et le dévorant de l’intérieur, l’envoyant toujours plus loin, toujours plus proche de la bête qui somnolait au fond de son être. Et il ne devrait pas.

Alors il luttait contre ses pulsions de destruction, repoussait la bête, la renvoyait dormir.

Il ne fallait pas qu’elle sorte. Pas maintenant. Jamais, en fait.

La dernière fois que c’était arrivé…

Le regard de Bubbs…

La déception sur son visage…

Ils n’étaient pas encore ensemble à l’époque.

Merde, ils ne se savaient même pas _amoureux_.

Mais il avait senti son cœur se briser pour la première fois à ces yeux roses soudain si froids, si lointains et si emplis de déception.

Ça avait été suffisant pour lui faire reprendre le contrôle, mais c’était tout de même trop tard. Le mal avait été fait. Le prince Gumball l’avait évité toute l’année suivante malgré ses ruses.

Il avait fini par réussir à se faire pardonner, passant à une relation plus stable puis qui s’était réchauffée petit à petit avant de devenir brûlante, flambant de la passion qu’ils partageaient sans retenue, malgré les nombreuses retombées de vapeur qui la parsemaient.

Mais la dernière… sera peut-être véritablement la dernière. Aucune chance de relancer la flamme, même en soufflant sur les braises.

La pomme s’écrasa sur le mur en face dans un bruit mou, après qu’il l’ait lancée, énervé.

Ce n’était pas de ça dont il voulait s’alimenter. Lui, il préférait planter ses dents dans la peau tendre et sucrée de son compagnon. En aspirer la couleur ou le sirop délicieusement fruité qui emplissait ses veines.

Il en était accro, à force de ne se nourrir que de ça depuis les derniers mois. Ou années ? À leurs âges, ça ne se comptait plus vraiment.

Se recroquevillant, Marshall se mordit la lèvre, refoulant ses larmes, cette fois. Il ne s’était plus senti aussi vide depuis tellement longtemps…

Son amitié étrange avec le Bonbon l’avait ouvert à tant de plaisirs simples, de bêtises légères de la vie… Perdre tout ça lui donnait l’impression de repartir à la case départ, où il ne se laissait approcher que par les morts et autres morts-vivants comme lui. Où Ashley était le genre de fille qu’il pensait mériter, comme une punition. Où les étoiles étaient sa seule lumière.

Il n’aurait pas dû repousser Fionna et Cake, il le savait, mais il voulait être seul pour être lui-même. Ne pas se forcer un sourire et une bonne humeur feinte. Faire pleurer sa basse autant que lui.

Un jour, il ressortira. Mais pas maintenant. D’abord, il devait soigner son cœur.

🧛🏻‍♂️🍬

Les deux amants laissèrent passer des jours, des semaines, des mois, sans tenter le moindre premier geste envers l’autre.

Ce n’était pas que chacun s’estimait plus lésé que l’autre.

C’était que tous les deux repoussaient au lendemain, prétendant avoir autre chose à faire.

C’est ainsi que la cuisine royale fut plus investie que jamais, que le costume officiel de cérémonie sortit des placards et fut renfilé. Que le prince Gumball ne fut jamais aussi présent, aussi visible, aussi _là_ que depuis ces derniers temps.

Et ce fut d’autant plus remarqué que, subitement, et un peu du jour au lendemain, il annonça qu’il ne quitterait plus le château avant qu’une certaine durée ne soit écoulée.

Au début, il avait prétendu être malade, mais ça n’avait pas suffi. Bien au contraire, même, ça avait tellement inquiété ses sujets que ceux-ci avaient presque défoncé la porte pour prendre de ses nouvelles, lui apporter des remèdes, des gâteaux…

Heureusement pour lui, il avait pu éviter de leur faire face, se reposant sur Pepper pour les relations publiques.

-Voulez-vous le voir, votre altesse ?

Dr Crème glacée avait redirigé le souverain auprès d’une de ses consœurs, Dr Caramel mou, qui était bien plus aux faits des protocoles le concernant.

Elle sourit timidement au prince qui hésitait visiblement.

C’était déjà leur cinquième rendez-vous et elle avait fini par saisir qu’il ne fallait pas le brusquer, lui laisser le temps.

Le temps d’accepter.

Le temps de comprendre.

Le temps de se rappeler.

Comme s’il oubliait son reflet dans les miroirs, les costumes qui avaient dû être élargis, le poids qui changeait son centre de gravité, la douleur de ses articulations.

Le vide dans son lit.

Patiemment, elle attendait la réponse de Gumball. Jusqu’à maintenant, il avait refusé, elle ne l’avait pas forcé.

Certaines choses ne le devaient pas.

Et tant pis s’il faut cinq minutes au prince pour se souvenir que, oui, un grain de sucre était en train de grandir dans son ventre.

Tant pis si, à chaque fois ou presque, ses yeux roses semblent s’embuer de larmes.

-Oui. Je le veux bien.

Le sourire qu’elle arborait n’était plus timide mais authentiquement joyeux, alors qu’elle tournait l’écran dans sa direction.

Sans le perdre, elle expliqua l’image qui s’y trouvait, dessinant le contour du fœtus sur la version imprimée qu’elle lui confia à la fin de la séance.

Et, lorsque le prince Gumball se retrouva, une fois de plus, dans le couloir, des clichés pressés contre le torse, il se sentit bizarre. Entre la nausée et la joie. L’extase et la solitude.

Il avait une nouvelle extraordinaire mais personne avec qui la partager. Personne de proche.

Traînant des pieds, il s’enferma dans sa chambre et contempla à nouveau le mini Bonbon qui prenait tant de place dans sa vie et dans son lit.

Machinalement, il tâta son ventre, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de retrouver cette rondeur qui s’invitait pourtant dans son quotidien.

Il finit par s’endormir dans cette position, le papier recouvrant son visage, une main toujours sous son nombril.

C’est dans cette position que Pepper le trouva.

Soupirant, elle l’installa plus confortablement, tirant la couverture sur lui.

Elle s’empara de l’échographie afin de la déposer sur le bureau mais avant, elle y jeta un œil, curieuse.

Elle n’était pas née de la dernière pluie et ce n’était pas la première grossesse qu’elle accompagnait. Mais l’émotion était toujours la même alors qu’elle observait le futur héritier du royaume baignant dans son liquide amniotique.

Elle quitta la chambre princière en souriant et attendit de s’être éloignée pour chantonner.

_Elle savait._

Et c’était bien.

🧛🏻‍♂️🍬

-Salut Fionna, qu’est-ce qui t’amène aujourd’hui ?

Marshall balayait le pas de sa porte lorsqu’il avait repéré l’aventurière.

-Cake n’est pas avec toi ?

-Rendez-vous avec Lord Monochrome, soupira-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison du vampire et la jeune fille s’écroula sur le canapé, pour une fois sans émettre le moindre commentaire sur sa solidité désagréable, alors que le propriétaire lui rapportait une boisson, une pomme à la main.

-T’as l’air raplapla, t’as des problèmes ?

Un autre soupir lui échappa alors qu’elle fixait le plafond.

Attendant qu’elle ouvre la bouche, le vampire s’occupa de son fruit. Il faudra qu’il pense à en racheter, d’ailleurs.

-C’est Gumball.

Ça suffit amplement pour qu’il oublie sa pensée ménagère, son repas et qu’il se morde la langue au passage.

-Et qu’est-ce que le petit prince a encore fait ? Il s’est encore fait kidnapper par un cerf ? Non, je sais ! Il a perdu son verre doseur et tu dois le retrouver !

À un mètre du sol, il s’agita en tous sens, effectuant de grands gestes de ses bras, dans l’idée de l’amuser mais aussi pour ne pas laisser gonfler l’inquiétude qui le titillait avec insistance.

-Il ne sort plus depuis deux mois. Les Bonbons s’inquiètent mais ils gardent le sourire quand même. Ils prétendent que ça va, mais leur bonne humeur a l’air fausse.

Un autre soupir alors qu’elle décolle son visage du meuble pour regarder le vampire qui a l’air étrangement plus pâle.

Non, ça devait être un effet de la lumière.

-Tu veux que j’aille le voir ? Proposa-t-il.

Sa voix était atone alors qu’il fixait le mur, ses pieds touchant finalement le sol.

Ses pensées allaient dans tous les sens, s’entrechoquant dans son crâne avec force.

-Pourquoi cela ? Je croyais que tu ne l’aimais pas.

-Parce que je ne perds pas une occasion pour le taquiner, voyons !

Son sourire était salement forcé, mais il n’avait qu’une seule envie : attraper son ombrelle et ses bottes avant de foncer en direction du château du royaume de la Confiserie. Et débusquer Bubbs de ses murs.

-J’ai déjà essayé, gémit Fionna. Pepper m’a bloqué le passage et m’a fait reconduire par les gardes bananes ! Et comme Cake n’était pas avec moi, j’ai pas réussi à me faufiler, même à travers le passage secret !

_Le passage secret ?_

Passons…

-Mais toi, tu ne voles pas, fillette. Tu vas voir, je vais le trouver, l’attraper par le fond de son pantalon et te l’apporter sur un plateau d’argent, se vanta-t-il en bombant le torse.

Ragaillardie par les propos de son ami, la jeune aventurière se redressa et l’encouragea pendant qu’il se préparait.

-Je reviens avec la princesse très vite ! Ricana-t-il en quittant son chez-lui.

Il l’entendit rire alors qu’il refermait la porte derrière lui. Mais Marshall n’avait pas envie de rire, son cœur était trop lourd dans son torse, lui donnant l’impression qu’il ne pourrait pas s’envoler comme il en a l’habitude.

Était-ce une bonne idée d’aller voir son petit… Bubbs après tout ce temps ? Ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis cette fois dans les jardins princiers, n’avaient pas tenté de se contacter... ils s’étaient ignorés comme deux inconnus, oubliant leur passé commun et le bonheur quasi conjugal qu’ils avaient partagé.

Avec une appréhension somme toute compréhensible, le vampire s’engouffra par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

En temps normal, il y avait un taux de probabilité assez élevé pour trouver son prince ici. Mais comme ce n’était pas le cas, les choix restants étaient peu nombreux : les jardins, la chambre et le hall qui servait aussi de salle du trône.

Le premier ayant un souvenir désagréable et le dernier étant trop public, il opta pour la pièce à coucher, non sans sentir son cœur se serrer légèrement.

Ce lieu était trop intime, avait beaucoup trop de souvenirs contenus entre ses murs pour qu’y pénétrer de nouveau ne lui remue pas l’estomac.

Ce fut presque sur la pointe des pieds qu’il entra, retenant inconsciemment son souffle.

Il ne paraissait pas y avoir un bruit, ce qui faillit le faire se résigner. Mauvaise pioche, il allait devoir fouiller ailleurs.

Mais malgré l’obscurité omniprésente, à travers laquelle il voyait parfaitement, il va sans dire, il finit par se rendre compte qu’il n’était pas tout seul. Et, logiquement, ça ne pouvait être qu’une seule personne.

-Bubbs ? Souffla-t-il.

Un gémissement et le bruit des draps. Le sommier qui grince un peu.

Il s’approcha du lit, tirant sur les rideaux l’entourant.

-Marshall Lee ? Grogna le prince.

Il paraissait lutter contre le sommeil et la literie, tentant de se redresser et échouant.

-Ça t’arrive souvent de faire la sieste à quinze heures ?

Rien que l’attirer dans le lit en dehors de la nuit était un calvaire, alors y dormir..!

-Fatigué, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

-T’es pas malade, au moins ?

Il se posa près du matelas, s’y asseyant pour lui faire face.

Sa vision nocturne ne lui donnait ni détail, ni couleur. Il lui était donc compliqué de déterminer s’il était souffrant ou si c’était autre chose.

-Je vais allumer, on voit rien, ici.

-Attends, non !

Gumball l’avait attrapé par la manche dans un effort qui lui coûtait, l’arrêtant plus pour ne pas le blesser que par réelle démonstration de force.

-J’ai quelque chose à te dire, avant.

Sans un mot, Marshall se rassit sur le lit pendant que le prince se rappuyait contre ses oreillers, le souffle un peu court.

Mais le silence s’éternisait alors que des signes visibles d’anxiété déformaient le visage doux du Bonbon.

-Bon, tu accouches, oui ? S’exaspéra-t-il.

Pour un malade, la peau de Gumball parut prendre une teinte plus foncée. Comme s’il... rougissait ?

Ses bras bougèrent sous la couverture, paraissant entourer son ventre, en signe de protection. Mais protection de quoi ? De qui ?

Il avait peur qu’il lui cogne dans l’estomac ou quoi ?

En plus de la pensée stupide, il eut un pincement. Alors, voilà, maintenant, il avait peur de lui ? Il ne lui faisait plus confiance ?

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Bubbs ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… promis, je ne me moquerai pas. Enfin, pas trop.

Il avait corrigé sa phrase en croisant le regard intense du prince. Oui, bon, il prenait tout à la légère, mais il n’y était pour rien, si lui était trop sérieux.

Encore un moment de silence qui mettait ses nerfs à vif. Et son cœur en mille morceaux.

Non seulement il l’effrayait, mais en plus il ne lui faisait plus confiance… Bon, il n’avait plus rien à faire là, hein…

Piteusement, il décolla et prit la direction de la sortie.

-Je dirai à Fionna que tu as trop mangé et que c’est pour ça que tu n’as pas pu la voir, déclara-t-il.

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand il entendit Gumball tomber à terre puis se précipiter derrière lui.

-Ça sert à rien de me rattraper si c’est pour ne rien dire.

Malgré ça, il ne tenta pas de quitter l’étreinte du prince qui avait niché son visage entre ses omoplates.

-Allume la lumière, Marshall, s’il te plaît…

Sa voix n’était toujours qu’un souffle, comme s’il craignait de la briser -ou de le briser lui- mais elle ne tremblait plus. Il avait l’air d’avoir pris sa décision.

D’un mouvement de bras, le vampire appuya sur l’interrupteur et l’un comme l’autre grognèrent contre leur vue maltraitée.

Le relâchant, le prince recula d’un pas et l’invita à se retourner.

Lorsqu’il obtempéra, Marshall se rendit compte que son compagnon allait mieux qu’il ne le pensait. En tout cas, il n’était pas pâle comme la mort ou plus rouge qu’une pomme de La Trompe.

Il avait l’air gêné, évitant son regard et jouant avec ses mains qui étaient toujours devant son ventre… Son ventre.

-T’as _vraiment_ trop mangé ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Ne sois pas idiot, marmonna-t-il. Ce n’est pas mon système digestif qui s’est autant dilaté !

Ah, cette fois, il était légèrement énervé. Ça, au moins, il savait gérer.

Tendant lentement le bras, il tenta de toucher la bosse qui déformait la taille habituellement fine du prince.

-Tu voulais que je te dise ce que j’avais… avant. Mon corps a créé un excédent de sucre et m’a joué un tour. J’ai oublié de te demander qu’on se protège et, euh… voilà le résultat.

Il esquiva la tentative d’approche.

-Je préfère éviter qu’on me touche… Navré.

-Faut que je m’asseye.

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’il se retrouve installé au bureau.

Plus confiant, Gumball jouait cette fois avec une clé qu’il reconnaissait comme celle verrouillant le tiroir du meuble. Elle finit par faire son office, révélant des papiers encore inconnus.

Ils lui furent tendus et ainsi les explications débutèrent.

Lorsqu’elles s’achevèrent, Marshall était partagé entre une furieuse envie de hurler sur son petit ami (c’est bon, ils étaient toujours ensemble) pour lui avoir caché toute cette affaire et avoir attendu que ce soit lui qui vienne pour tout avouer, et un sentiment étrange de félicité. Était-ce la nouvelle d’être un futur père ou juste d’avoir retrouvé sa tête de mule préférée ?

Il n’était pas très à l’aise avec tout ça, donc il ne creusa pas plus, se concentrant plutôt sur les images du fœtus.

\- Et donc, c’est pour bientôt ?

Il murmurait, lui aussi, ce qui était ridicule.

Personne ne pouvait les entendre et aucun des deux n’allait s’écrouler en morceaux s’ils parlaient à un niveau plus élevé. Mais ils ne pouvaient s’en empêcher, comme un secret. Leur secret.

-Oui. Le docteur m’a dit qu’elle me placera en observation vu que je n’ai pas de canal de naissance et qu’il faudra en plus procéder à une césarienne.

Machinalement, Marshall chercha sa main pour la serrer, mais il se déroba, évitant encore son regard.

-Pas de contact, s’il te plaît…

Ils se fixèrent, les yeux humides, assoiffés de contact, affamés d’affection.

Timidement, le vampire se pencha pour l’embrasser du bout des lèvres, une caresse à peine, mais finalement son compagnon l’attrapa par les épaules et poursuivit l’échange, l’approfondissant.

Leurs mains restèrent bien sagement où elles étaient, froissant le tissu qu’elles tenaient, pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas s’accrocher au corps de l’autre, pour ne pas succomber.

Ils se séparèrent, s’observèrent sans un mot avant de sourire tendrement.

-Ça fait du bien de te retrouver…

-Tu m’as manqué…

🧛🏻‍♂️🍬

Leur petite routine reprit, Marshall venant lui rendre visite à la tombée de la nuit.

Le prince ne sortait toujours pas de ses appartements, alors il prenait le rythme de son amant, dormant le jour et veillant la nuit.

Leur relation était encore loin de ce qu’elle était dans leurs meilleurs jours, mais ils avaient de la patience à ce sujet. Ils sauraient la réparer en temps et en heure, se presser ne leur apportera rien.

Le refus d’être touché de la part de Bubbs inquiétait Marshall, surtout quand il se blottissait contre lui avant de le repousser violemment, mais il préférait ne pas trop le faire remarquer, se disant que ça devrait passer après…

Ils étaient incapables de prononcer ce mot. Encore moins le penser.

« Accouchement ».

Pouvait-on considérer que c’est ce qui allait arriver ?

Mais ils n’en parlaient pas, l’évoquant uniquement comme « ce jour-là » ou « à ce moment ». Par peur ou par pudeur, ils l’ignoraient, mais c’était presque une règle tacite.

Par contre, l’arrivée du futur héritier d’un de leurs royaumes, elle, fut un sujet maintes fois discuté.

L’éducation, le lieu de résidence, s’il fallait le présenter à la mère de Marshall (non), les vêtements qu’il porterait, s’il était pertinent qu’il apprenne un instrument de musique (oui), son mode d’alimentation…

Et, surtout, duquel des deux parents récupérera-t-il le plus de caractéristiques ? Un vampire ou un Bonbon à part entière ? Moitié moitié ?

Autant la curiosité que l’impatience les tenaillaient.

Et lorsque le prince passa en chambre médicalisée aux alentours de la naissance, Marshall ne décolla pas de son chevet.

-Tu peux très bien t’absenter, je ne vais pas disparaître, soupira l’alité.

-J’ai suffisamment été absent comme ça. Et te connaissant, tu ferais exprès d’en profiter.

Ils se tirèrent mutuellement la langue, amusés.

Le Dr. Caramel mou appréciait cette ambiance et avait du mal à rester sérieuse et professionnelle dans ces moments-là, riant parfois des piques échangées. Elles étaient parfois originales et intéressantes, mais dans tous les cas, il lui était interdit d’en parler à qui que ce soit. Secret médical, gouvernemental, tout ça…

Ça ne la surprenait donc plus, quand elle rentrait dans la chambre, de trouver le roi des vampires assis derrière son amant, le visage plongé dans son cou, mordant à pleines dents, accompagné d’un bruit de succion.

Non, elle n’était plus surprise, encore légèrement gênée, et elle savait qu’il ne fallait pas claquer la porte quand elle les quittait, ça avait tendance à lui bousculer sa digestion.

-Pensez à lui laisser un peu de sirop, il en aura besoin après l’opération, le gourmandait-elle à l’occasion.

Il prenait alors sa plus belle tête de sale gamin pas repentant pour deux sous, ce qui la faisait rire, pendant que le prince Gumball enfouissait son visage sous un oreiller, le peu de rose qui lui restait migrant sur ses oreilles.

🧛🏻‍♂️🍬

Le grand jour finit par arriver, bien sûr.

Il n’y eut pas de grands cris, de hurlements de peur ou de courses effrénées dans les couloirs.

Limite, ce n’était pas drôle.

Un matin, des infirmières vinrent tirer le lit du prince, sous les yeux de son compagnon qui finit par les suivre, la lèvre déjà bien attaquée par ses canines.

Malgré son plus beau regard de chiot abandonné, il lui fut interdit d’entrer dans la salle d’opération.

Collé à la vitre, il surveilla attentivement les gestes de l’équipe médicale.

Et, enfin, lorsqu’un tout petit machin rose bonbon finit par brailler entre les bras de l’un d’entre eux, un sourire niais étira son visage.

Bon, il n’avait toujours pas le droit d’entrer, mais ce n’était pas très important, l’enfant était là.

Et la grimace bizarre de son amant restera sans doute gravée dans son esprit. L’anesthésie couplée à la délivrance avaient fait naître un sourire un peu défoncé sur le visage princier.

Il regrettait l’absence d’appareil photo.

🧛🏻‍♂️🍬

Râlant à cause de son inactivité forcée, le prince n’arrivait pourtant pas à décoller son regard de la petite scène se déroulant au pied de son lit.

Elle était fréquente, mais elle avait un magnétisme adorable qui l’empêchait de la rater.

Tenant contre son torse le nouveau-né, Marshall lui présentait le biberon de lait concentré et chantonnait en même temps.

Le vampire n’avait pas conscience de la mélodie, il était tout entier dans sa tâche, celle de nourrir le goinfre qui leur servait de fils. En effet, celui-ci avait beau être une toute petite pépite, il réclamait constamment son biberon et le vidait consciencieusement.

Mais ce que Gumball préférait le plus, c’était lorsque la dernière gorgée était avalée et que le contenant était poussé sur le côté, roulant au sol avant que le parent n’ait pu faire le moindre geste.

C’était surtout drôle quand c’était le vampire car il avait beau être sur ses gardes, il ne parvenait jamais à l’attraper à temps et devait souvent finir à quatre pattes pour retrouver le fugueur, la charge du petit prince transférée à son géniteur.

Celui-ci avait toujours un léger mouvement de recul lorsque son fils entrait dans son champ de vision.

Malgré les nombreux mois de grossesse, il n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que, oui, il était père. Ou mère. Ou… peu importe.

Que ce petit bout avait grandi dans son ventre et en était sorti.

Si Marshall tentait déjà de communiquer avec lui, de jouer, etc., Gumball, lui, se contentait de le contempler, l’air songeur et légèrement triste, avant qu’on ne le lui ôte des mains ou qu’on ne le pousse à réaliser une action.

Peut-être que le temps aidera, peut-être que reprendre ses activités princières sera le déclencheur.

Pour le moment, ce petit Bonbon était presque un étranger pour lui, alors il valait mieux le laisser avec Marshall.

  
  


🧛🏻‍♂️🍬

-Candy, non !

Mais s’époumoner ne servirait à rien, le prince héritier était plus têtu qu’un troupeau de mules. Ou que ses pères, en fait.

Bien décidé, il poursuivit son chemin, ignorant Pepper qui se tenait de toute sa hauteur face à lui, espérant le dissuader de son regard sévère.

Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là, ce petit poison se tenant fermement sur sa position. Il voulait attraper les tartelettes de son père porteur, et il y parviendra.

Et s’il se faisait attraper ?

Pas grave, il avait breveté un magnifique regard de chiot sous la pluie, sous les conseils de sa tata Fionna. Et, au pire, il n’avait qu’à se changer en chauve-souris, Gumball succombait à chaque fois.

Après tout, il ressemblait presque à une barbe à papa avec cette espèce de fourrure rose qui le recouvrait. Une vraie peluche !

Et tant pis si son père porteur le recouvrait de sucre en le câlinant si, à la fin, il pouvait se goinfrer !

La fin justifiait parfaitement les moyens, hé hé hé.


End file.
